User blog:Yobo Blue/Michael
Summary A version of Michael thrown into another one of Omni’s experiments. Not much is know about him, as with the rest of the cast. Appearance A young adult with a yellow jacket and a cap offer his eyes. Personality His personality is extremely sarcastic, and he is quick to point out issues without sugarcoating the problem. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Michael Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Empowered Human Date of Birth: November 13 Birthplace: America Weight: 160 lbs Height: 5'9 Likes: Humility, Modesty, Chaos, Order, Common Sense, Tacos, Balance Dislikes: Pride, Extreme Ideology, Tomatos, Cats, Dogs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Being sarcastic, complaining, playing card games. Values: Balance, Moderation, Tolerance Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistcs [[Tiering System|Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption (Can absorb electricity to make himself stronger as well as project it as an attack), Intangibility (Able to make himself intangible using electricity), Soul Manipulation/Life Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and life energy), Possession, Power Nullification (Passively nullifies traps as well as nullifying the effects of pre-active traps), Vibration Manipulation (Capable of creating powerful psychic shockwaves), Resistance to Power Nullification (The effect of the Amplifier cannot be negated and instead the device itself must be destroyed to stop its effect. The Amplifier itself allows him to resist his own power nullification), Age Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (His cybernetics are made of a special dei-titanuim alloy, preventing it from rusting, aging, or corroding for 10,000 years). With his Deck, he gains Summoning, Empathic Manipulation (Thousand Eyes Idol is able to see and amplify the negative influences on its target), Resurrection (Via Malice Doll of Demise, Spirit Caller, and Call of the Haunted), Sound Manipulation (Via Spirit Caller), Magic, Durability Negation (Via Ectoplasmer), and Forcefield Creation (Via Spirit Barrier) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Equal to Jinzo) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Amplifier, Deck Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: If his amplifier is destroyed while in use, he dies Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Monsters:' **'Thousand Eyes Idol:' A wicked entity that controls the hearts of men, its thousand eyes are able to see and expand the negative influences in an individual's soul. **'Emissary of the Afterlife:' When this card is destroyed, each player selects 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from their Deck and adds it to their hand after showing it to the opponent. The Decks are then shuffled. **'Malice Doll of Demise:' If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a Continuous Spell Card, it can be Special Summon from the Graveyard during your Standby Phase. **'Spirit Caller:' When flip summoned, this monster allows Jinzo to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster that was recently destroyed. **'Jinzo:' As long as this card remains face-up on the field, Trap Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards are negated. *'Spells:' **'Ectoplasmer:' Only once during each player's End Phase, each player Tributes 1 face-up monster on his/her side of the field and inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points equal to half of the original ATK of the Tributed Monster. **'Amplifier:' This card can only be equipped to "Jinzo". As long as this card is equipped, the effects of Trap Cards controlled by the Jinzo are not negated. When this card is removed from the field, Jinzo is destroyed. *'Traps:' **'Spirit Barrier:' While Jinzo controls a monster, he takes no battle damage. **'Call of the Haunted:' Jinzo activates this card by targeting 1 monster in his Graveyard, allowing him to Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, that monster is destroyed and vice versa. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts